In a modern life, a washing machine has become a good helper of human life. With development of the washing machine, a double-drum washing machine is gradually presented in human life. The double-drum washing machine has two mutually independent washing drums, and a user can select any one of the two washing drums to clean clothes or select the two washing drums to clean the clothes simultaneously. Therefore, the clothes can be cleaned according to classification by material categories of the clothes, or categories of adult and baby clothes. Thus, the washing machine is deeply favored by the public.
However, two display panels are mostly adopted by an existing double-drum washing machine to control the two washing drums respectively. Therefore, the production cost is relatively high. In addition, one display panel is adopted by some existing double-drum washing machines, and control interfaces of the washing drums are switched by a physical key and other mechanical modes to respectively control the two washing drums. Therefore, an operation process is complicated, and an appearance is not beautiful, causing inconvenience for the user to view an operating state of the washing drums and set working parameters.